


The Witches' Pet Girl Version 2

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series, The Twilight Zone
Genre: Bad Environment, Bad Spirituality & Religion, Child Abuse, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fairytale material, Half-truths, Magic, Magical manipulation, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind-Manipulation, Misdirection, Scandal, Slavery, Tricked Into Slavery, bad example, deliberate misunderstandings, mind-control, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: “Dawn Summers is about to enter a mysterious dimension, not only of sight and sound, but of mind-games, for little does she know, she’s about to forfeit her freedom to learn magical rituals.”; aged sixteen, she asked previous to this for Willow and Tara to teach her some of what they do together- little does she know how twisted those lessons will get, and really rapidly too!
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg/Dawn Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins





	The Witches' Pet Girl Version 2

** The Witches’ Pet Girl Version 2. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the copyrights to either “The Twilight Zone” nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series; and henceforth and forever forfeit any legal claim to financial benefits for writing this work of fictional literature._

**Summary:** _“Dawn Summers is about to enter a mysterious dimension, not only of sight and sound, but of mind-games, for little does she know, she’s about to forfeit her freedom to learn magical rituals.”; aged sixteen, she asked previous to this for Willow and Tara to teach her some of what they do together- little does she know how twisted those lessons will get, and really rapidly too!_

**Genre(s):** _Fantasy-friendship (quite literally, here!)._

**Rating:** _Pretty much “R” due to what’d happen in an occult ritual- and how they’d do it too! I’m not anti-childhood stuff, but this’s not “light fantasy” like in Harry Potter, this’s dealing with the dark and sick and twisted parts and effects- as well as spiritual assault upon a teenage child… so the rating is a cautionary notice that it’s not going to be good behavior on the witches’ part at that._

**Author’s Notes:** _As these two witches will discuss in this work, this work deals with slavery via contract- akin in some ways to fairytales and how they deal with enslavement- in this case it’s virtually Dawn’s stepmoms who’re enslaving her, so her situation is similar to but far darker than that of “Cinderella”, and the environment she’s now in is supposed to be dark; as any so-called “same-sex marriage” would be… as well as hazardous to the moral and ethical development of the children, and their safety too at that._

_And now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of this short novella, short, and disturbingly weird in the extreme._

**Chapter #1.): “The Contract of Bondage”.**

**Author’s Notes Chapter #1.):** _You folks may recall some signs of Tara’s involvement in witchcraft; this sort of behavior is far from even remotely benevolent nor safe for the practitioners thereof; it is downright harmful to all whosoever indulge in it… it is, therefore, reasonable to conclude that that set of perverse and perverted spiritual practices are both involved in and also directly connected to her corrupted and damaged sexuality- as well as possibly fueled by it- though I frown on that conclusion… I know enough of the entities that she’d be contacting to know that those mobsters like to witness such intrinsically immoral behavior, of both kinds at that!_

Dawn was snoozing quietly in her bed, covers up to her armpits, she was rolled over almost to facing the pillow in her bed, and was plagued by nightmares about the loss of her mom and sister, the second not only once, but twice; and how exactly Buffy’d died twice still confused Dawn. She’d been hunting monsters out with her sister’s friends, trying to learn to defend herself- it made sense, after all, for her to pursue that; as the baddies would want to get their hands on her, so for her to learn to defend herself was a definite plus to her odds of survival in a most deadly world.

Now she was exhausted and, despite her nightmares, trying desperately to sleep; previously she’d begged Willow and Tara to teach her some of their rituals and the things they do together, but as her mom had been in the general area, they had decided not to touch on the issue for at least quite a while; meanwhile, Mrs. Summers had sent Dawn up to her room, after getting frighteningly quiet for a long time, as if deeply disturbed by something involved in the request.

Meanwhile, in Joyce’ old bedroom, Dawn’s two guardians, now that her sister and her mom had died, and her dad had disappeared- disgracing himself by living with his secretary no less- a woman Dawn had nicknamed along with Buffy “the homewrecker” due to her actions of stealing their dad; and Giles had disappeared, Willow and Tara had basically become Dawn’s “stepmoms” therefore, and they were now discussing their plans, for they’d not forgotten about her request to learn from them some of the things they do between the two of them. It’d not be *Dawn’s* wish as far as what was to be granted, Tara knew, as she smirked to her lover, Willow, and explained, but Joyce’ terror of exactly *what* they’d teach the youngest Summers female. Tara, like Willow, was lying on her back, both of the two of them comfortably ensconced in eachother’s arms as they talked over their plans for what to do about Dawn, both of them were only covered by a silk sheet, and Willow’s head was resting on Tara’s upper right bicep. At that moment, Tara turned toward Willow, and sweetly pecking her on the exact center of her lovely mouth, she told her in no uncertain terms that she had an idea of how to do it all; a plan was coming together inside the mind of the dirty blonde woman as she laid there with her lover, a woman she fully intended to marry, if and when time allowed her to carry it out. Her idea was simple: they’d grant Dawn her request to learn from them, but she’d have to pay for it, and how? Dawn had insufficient finances to pay for such a favor; but as Tara winked seductively to Willow and the two of them kissed sweetly and lovingly, there was yet a way- she could sign her freedom over to them in exchange for them teaching her what they knew. But in that, they, not she, would be in control over what information Dawn received from them.

And so, as Willow and Tara laid there, talking, snuggling, kissing, and planning their steps step by step in their binding ritual towards Dawn that’d make her their, as Tara put it “unpaid maid”, with a chuckle no less as she explained her plans for a teenager who’d basically become her own stepdaughter- albeit Dawn had been suspended for assault and battery in a huge fight with another girl; and so this was partial punishment for Dawn, as well as redirection, and it’d prove to be entertainment for Willow and Tara “Just play along… I’ll make sure we come out ahead of her… it’ll be alright.” Tara said as she laid out the plans for their plot to trick Dawn into becoming their slave- or basically, if not legally. Then the two women embraced tighter, so that their chests were pressed against eachother, and kissing, agreed to carry out their plans the next morning.

Now Willow considered something vital, namely should they get assistance from a spirit to aid them in this venture? Tara however agreed, as their venture would be difficult at simplest, so a little pressure would do them good in corrupting this teenager they planned to enslave; so she quietly petitioned a spirit to tempt Dawn- and that night Dawn’s dreams took a turn for the sick and twisted; little did she know her own life was going to get far more wicked and evil in terms of her average thoughts and what she was exposed to.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Chapter #1 Author’s Notes:** _What they’re doing is planning to scandalize her, and mind you, folks, any involvement in anything of the occult will only lead the self whosoever engages in it to further and further immorality- to the point that there really is hardly and hope at all for anyone stupid enough to engage in that utter and complete foolishness at best._

_Scandal, in the manner these two are planning to use, is a form of spiritual sexual assault; in this case, spiritual lesbian gang-rape is what they’re likely to engage in, so it is extremely wrong of them to do, or anyone to do at all- and that goes for describing any kind of sexual scenes: spiritual sexual assault is the best term for it. And that kind of behavior is disgusting._

_Why in the world are they engaging in this sort of highly immoral conduct? Well, that has to do with things that’ll be clarified as the story progresses; namely the reality that if your spiritual practices aren’t focused on Christ, they rapidly wind up under the thumb of the evil one, known clearly in this show’s storyline as “The First Evil”; its original name, however, is “Lucifer” and it also shows up most clearly in “Battlestar Galactica” as “Count Iblis”- who turns out to be a monster, a traitor seraphim, and a truly deadly entity._


End file.
